


In The Country (TMNT x Reader)

by JuJawoolia



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Animals, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, country, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJawoolia/pseuds/JuJawoolia
Summary: You were only 9 when your parents left you. You are now 13, almost 14, living on your own. You only had your little farm and your friends. That is, until something unexpected happens.At first, it will be more like a sorry, but closer to the middle and end is where I'll split up the TMNT x Reader parts.Please let me know what you think of this story!





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up very early that morning. Very early. The sun hadn't come up yet. The sounds of crickets surrounded you. A soft breeze blew in from an open window. Fresh air seemed better at night.

"Well, better get started since I'm up." You say to yourself.

Slowly, you shift over. Your feet slide off the edge as you bring your body up. Once you sat up, you stretched out your upper body. A few cracks and pops were heard, but it didn't bother you.

"One more day. One less worry." You whispered as you stood up.

You knew you would never see your parents again. They killed themselves a few years ago. You were lucky your close friends and their families were helping you with the bills and such. At least until you could get a job. Until then, you tended the farm. Every day, you woke up at the crack of dawn and started up on the work. Luckily, you only had chickens, a couple horses, a snake, and a dog. Not too much to take care of.

Sudden movement caught your attention. A dark figure started to move on your floor. Its claws scratched your floor as it stretched and yawned. You then realized. It was your dog.

"Aw! (d/n)! Don't scare me like that!" You tease, and reach down to pet the canines head.

He happily stood up, wagging his tail as you pet him. He loved the attention you gave him. It's not every day you get to do this anyway.

You smile and head over to your closet, grabbing your work boots. You look at your dog, who brought over some socks for you. You happily put both on and head toward your bedroom door.

"Com on boy. We've got work to do!" You happily say.

The dog barks, and follows you out of the room. Yes, you were still in your pajamas, but you didn't have any clean clothes at the moment. Those were just going to have to do.

None of the animals seemed to be awake as you patrolled the farm. You were careful when you entered the barn, not wanting to wake the horses. Unfortunately, your dog had to ruin that. The second he got inside, he started to bark, making both the horses wake up. You shushed your dog and walked over to the first horse. This one use to be your father's. He had named it Blaze, since this was a race horse.

"Good morning Blazey Boy!" You greet the horse.

He grunted, shaking his head. He wasn't use to waking up this early. Then again, none of you really were.

You grabbed a rope and carefully headed into the stall. Blaze didn't seem to mind, since you do this every day. With cautious hands, you tie the rope loosely around his neck, and lead him out of that stall and into another. Once he was safely inside, you closed the gate. He turned around, taking a drink from his water bin.

"You stay here while I clean your sleepy stall." You demand in a soft, happy tone.

Blaze simply flicks his tail, not looking up at you. A small chuckle escaped your mouth as you head over to the second horse. This one use to be your mothers. This one's name was Grace. She was a rather tame horse, unlike Blaze. She was more of a show horse, so beauty was more her style. You grab another rope and head in, repeating the same process you had done with Blaze. As usual, Grace did not fight you. She was her usual calm self.

Once both horses were safely secure, you look down at your dog. He happily wagged his tail, knowing what you were going to say.

"Okay, you stay and watch these two. If you do good, I'll give you a great!" You instruct, pointing to the horses.

The canine happily sits down, obeying your command. You were lucky he loved you this much. Probably because this was the only animal that was actually yours. Literally. You received him as a birthday present a while back. Oh how you were so happy when he came and licked your face.

"Good boy." You compliment, and head off.

You walked out of the barn and over to the shed. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, making it a little brighter. The chickens were going to wake up soon. Then the farm would truly be alive.

"Another day in paradise." You whisper as you open the door to the shed.

Inside were some tools you would need. You grabbed the shovel, manure fork, and a rake before hading back, closing the shed door behind you. Your boots squished in the moist dirt beneath you with each step. The smell of the outdoors still caught you. It smelled nice. Just something pleasant.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

Oh boy! A phone call! Maybe it was your friend calling! Wait. No one else is up this early. Not even your animals. Maybe they had a nightmare or something.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

You pick up the pace, now jogging into the barn. The tools in your hand climbed and clanged as the metal pieces collided. Over and over.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

You set the tools down against the door frame, making sure they wouldn't fall over. You look at your canine friend before hurrying over to the phone. You happily answer.

"Good morning. (Y/n) speaking!" You greet.

"(Y/n! Thank goodness you answered!" A farmilliar voice said.

It takes you a minute to process the sound. This was someone you haven't seem in years.

"A-April?!" You ask, surprised.

"Yeah! Hey, listen. I know this is kind of sudden, but I need a huge favor." April stated, sounding serious.

"Lay it on me. If I can do it, I will."

"Well..um...This is kind of hard to say, but can some friends and I stay with you for a while?"

You had to think for a second. Company? How long has it been since you've had company? 3...4 years now?

"Please (y/n). It's an emergency." April pleaded.

You let out a sigh of defeat. You knew you couldn't resist.

"Alright. You can stay. Just don't get in the way when I'm working please." You allow.

"Thank you so much! We'll be over in a couple hours!" She informs, and hangs up.

You hand up as well, and look around. April called you. My goodness. You haven't seen her since you two were little!

Then you remember, you have work to do. Your legs felt like jelly, but you managed to walk. Each step felt either light or heavy. This feeling. Excitement. You haven't felt this in ages!

"Alright. Keep your cool. Let's get this done, then clean the house. The fields can wait until tomorrow." You told yourself, and grabbed the tools.

You think for a second before placing the tools down again. This time, you went inside the house, and came back with a radio. You place it on a table near the door and turn on the country station before grabbing the manure fork and shovel before heading over to the two stalls the horses had previously been in. You almost instantly start cleaning.

"I can't wait to see her again." You squeal.

But you didn't know what was coming. You didn't know your life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the chores had been completed. You had cleaned the horse stalls, giving them food and water while you were at it. You then cleaned the chicken coop, and put all your tools away before heading inside the house. As usual, your dog followed. You gave him a quick treat before scrubbing down the house and starting the laundry. To your surprise, it didn't take that long. Probably because you made sure no mud was tracked through the house.

Right now, you were sweeping the porch. As usual, you managed to get a decent pile of dirt. Slowly and carefully, you swept the dirt off the edge.

"Hey (y/n)!" A voice suddenly called.

You look up and see a van. It was painted a way you weren't use to. You've only seen plain colored cars your whole life.

"We made it!" The voice added.

April. It was April! She finally made it! You dropped your broom, staring at the vehicle as it came to a stop. One door quickly opened and April came out. You both instantly started running toward each other. You could feel tears forming in your eyes as you ran. Then it came. The hug. It felt great to hug someone again. In fact, it felt amazing.

"Oh, how I've missed you." April said.

"Oh tell me about it. We were what, 6 when we last saw each other?" You mention.

She chuckled and held you closer. No words could describe this moment. It was the feeling. The butterflies in your stomach. The weight lifted off your shoulders. Two thing you haven't felt in a long time.

A soft whimper caused you to look over. Your dog looked at you, almost concerned as to what was going on. You smiled and pulled away from your hug with April.

"It's okay (d/n). This is a friend." You assure.

The canine walks closer to April, sniffing her. His tail started to wag. This was, indeed, a friend.

"Hey, what should we do with the tur-" a male voice started.

"Wait a minute! Let me explain everything first!" April interrupted before looking at you.

She had a strong look of fear in her eyes. Whatever happened was not good. You could already tell.

"Well, New York has been taken over by these aliens called the Krang. We had to flee. And, with us, we brought these...Turtles. B-but, these aren't regular turtles. They're mutants." She explained.

You tilt your head a little. This was way beyond your belief. Mutant turtles? How even?

"Come on out guys!" April demands.

You felt your heart skip a beat. What if these things decided they din't like you? Would you be eaten alive? Would they take your animals? Oh boy. All these thoughts made you uneasy.

Slowly, the turtles came out of the van. Four. There were four of them. Four mutant turtles. Each one seemed different though, despite the different colored masks.

"That one there, is Leonardo. Call him Leo." April introduces, pointing to Leo. "Then that one is Donatello. He goes Donnie. Then there's Raphael, also know as Raph. And Michelangelo, or Mikey."

You couldn't do anything but stare. These things were going to be staying with you for a while. God knows how long though.

"And I'm Casey!" A male human introduces.

It was the same one that tried to mention the turtles earlier. Goodness. Could you manage to keep up with everything? Just having all these people around now made you worried.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm (y/n)." You introduce.

They all seem to greet you, each one saying something different. Slowly, you felt the weight come back on your shoulders. More mouths to feed, more dirt to clean, more work. As if working from dawn until dusk wasn't enough. Especially for a 13 year old girl.

"Well, won't you come inside. I'll show you your rooms." You offer.

You watch as everyone nods their heads. Slowly, you lead them into your house. Chills went up your spine as you lead them. You were afraid of being struck from behind.

'Don't be afraid. This is your house. If all goes wrong, call the cops or defend yourself.' You say inside your head.

You lead the group up the stairs and to the first bedroom on the left. You open the door, showing a rather nice room. The walls were painted a pretty sky blue. A picture of a horse hung above the bed. It smelled nice in there, like a field of flowers.

"Casey and Raph, this is your room." You say.

The two enter the room. Both their faces appeared to be in awe. It was as if they had never seen a room like that before. Slowly, you carry on. The next room was much different. It was smaller than the other, and the walls were painted a bright pink.

"April, here's your room." You inform.

The teen happily enters her room, making herself at home. You smile, remembering when that use to be your room. Such good memories.

"Alright. I hate to ask this, but are all three of you willing to share a room? This is the last one." You question, opening the door to the master bedroom. This one was the biggest. It had three twin-sized beds, a different picture above each.

"I guess we can make it work." Leo stated, walking in.

The other two followed him. Each one seemed to be okay with the whole, sharing a room, thing. They even picked out their beds. You couldn't help but smile.

"Alright! You guys get settled in! I have work to do!" You announce, and head down the stairs.

Once down there, you head to the living room to check on your snake. He was still alive, which was a good thing. He was a gift from your friends the day your parents died.

"Hello there Cujo. Are you ready to eat?" You ask him.

The snake flicks his tongue, as if he knew what food meant. This was nothing new to you. He always did that when he was hungry.

"Well, we have to catch you a mouse. Give us a bit, okay?" You tell him before heading to the basement.

You flicked on the light, ready to put your clothes in the dryer. You carefully went down the stairs, not wanting to fall. After all, concrete stairs and floors aren't exactly the safest.

As you walk, a bunch of thoughts buzz through your mind. You're going to need to wash April and Casey's cloths soon. What about the turtles? Do you need to wash their masks?

"Hey (y/n)! What's for breakfast?!" You hear someone call from upstairs.

You sigh, and quickly throw your wet clothes in the dryer, turning it on. Before heading up, you throw some towels and blankets in the washer. You turn it on, and head back upstairs, shutting off the light before closing the door.

"I guess we can have bacon and eggs. Maybe some pancakes if I have enough milk." You answer, heading into the kitchen.

"That's good. We haven't eaten anything for a couple days, so this will most certainly help us out." Donnie informs.

You sigh and grab a pan. Donnie watches you, almost eager to eat. It worried you a bit, but you didn't mind.

"Mind getting the eggs and bacon from the fridge?" You ask the mutant turtle.

He nods, grabbing those two items and handing them to you. You tried not to shake in fear as you took the items, setting them on the counter beside you. You turns on the stove, and carefully added bacon grease to the pan. As you were letting it melt, you grabbed a cookie pan and laid out the bacon strips. Since there were a lot of people in the house, you ended up filling three of them with bacon. To add flavor, you sprinkled brown sugar on the strips, and turned on the oven.

"Is there any way I can help?" Donnie asked, coming a little closer.

"Um, no. I've got this. Um, can you try to catch a mouse for my snake please? He needs to eat." You ask.

Donnie nods and heads out the door. You sighed in relief before heading over to the fridge. You grab the milk and butter, along with some more eggs.

~Small time skip~

Donatello came back with a mouse. The perfect size for your snake. You smile and flip an pancake.

"If you could, just put the mouse in his cage. It's in the living room." You offer.

Donnie happily nods and heads to the living room. He opens the lid to the snake's cage, dropping the mouse inside. He then goes to wash his hands before coming back to the kitchen. Just in time too.

"Can you help me set the table?" You ask him, putting the last pancake on the plate.

"Yes. Of course." He says, and grabs some silver wear.

Back and forth, back and forth. Plate after plate. Never in your life had you done that much work just for food. In the end, though, it was worth it. Four plates with pancakes, three bowls of scrambled eggs, and three plates of bacon all layout on the table. The breakfast smell filled the air. Something you missed.

"Food!" You shouted, taking a seat.

One after another, everyone came in and sat down, happily digging in. You smiled, watching them eat. Once they all had their first serving, you reached in for yours. One pancake, some scrambled eggs, and four strips of bacon. It wasn't much compared to the others, but it was quite a bit for you, since you're use to eating a protein bar for breakfast every day.

"This breakfast is amazing! The brown sugar on the bacon is genius!" Donnie complimented.

"You did a great job (y/n)." Leo added.

"Thanks guys." You respond with a smile. "It's a good thing I left (d/n) outside."

"Oh yeah! That silly dog would be begging for food!" April agreed.

You smiled and finished your breakfast. It was actually really good. Looks like all that practice paid off. Just like your mother said it would.

"Well, I have to get to work. The field needs a lot of work." You inform, taking your plate to the sink to be washed later.

Before anyone has a chance to say anything, you're out the door. By now, you would have started on some other things, like cleaning out the barn, but since you had company, that was just gonna have to wait.

"You ready to work (d/n)." You ask your canine friend.

He barks and wags his tail, getting in his playing position. You knew what that meant. He was ready to work. You pet his head before heading off to the garage. He follows you over there, not leaving your is once. Not even as you entered and got on the tractor. In fact, he got up and joined you. Nothing new here.

~another time skip~

Finally. The field was done. Four hours. A new record! You wiped some sweat from your forehead and looked back at your work. Oh man. It looked so much nicer than before! Way nicer!

"You know, I might take the horses out for a quick run." You tell yourself as you put the tractor back in the garage.

"Hey (y/n)!" Raph shouted from the house, heading in your direction.

You tend up a bit, but don't show it. You turn around and start walking toward the turtle. From what you could tell, he didn't look upset. Nor like he was going to hurt you. He must have felt something different.

"Yeah Raph? What is it?" You question.

"I just wanted to thank you for the breakfast. I would have spoken up sooner, but you looked busy." He admitted.

You blushed slightly, a small smile creeping over your face. Those words just made your day.

"Thanks. It was nothing though." You respond.

A loud bark followed by a growl caught your attention. You laugh a little and kneel down beside your dog. You assure him the Raph is okay, waiting for him to calm down. Sure, he wasn't cooperative at first, but after sniffing the mutant turtle, he seemed okay. Still protective of you, but that was normal.

"Well, I'm heading inside to finish the laundry. Feel free to look around. Jut don't go in the chicken coop, and don't touch the horses. (D/n) will make sure you do as you're told." You say, and head toward the house.

The day wasn't even halfway over though. Not even close. Noon hasn't even come around yet. It was only about 10.

"Alright. Every second counts. Let's just get through the day." You whisper to yourself, and head inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Blazey Boy. Let's go for a ride." You said, hopping onto Blaze's back.

You had gotten the idea to take the horses out for a quick run today. You would have asked for help, but you were almost certain no one else knew how to ride. Since you all had just eaten lunch, you assumed everyone would want to relax anyway.

"Hey (y/n)!" Leonardo greeted, walking into the barn.

You jump a bit, doing your best not to frighten your father's horse. With a smile, you gently rubs his neck. He huffs in response, stomping one of his hind legs.

"Hi Leo." You greet back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

You chuckled, and pulled on the reins, commanding Blaze to turn toward Leonardo.

"Taking the horses for a run. I can only take one at a time though." You respond.

Leo chuckled, just as Raph entered the barn. He looked at you on top of Blaze, a little shocked.

"Well, you guys might want to move. I've gotta get going." You inform.

Leonardo backs up, pushing Raphael with him. They both seemed happy. It was almost as if they were excited to watch this.

You chuckled, and lifted your body up a little bit. You held on tight to the reigns with one hand, a firm grip on the horn with the other. With a kick and a little yelp, Blaze took off.

You happily guided the horse out of the barn, and over the fence to the field. You took a deep breath as you felt the cool wind against your body. The heavy hoof beats below send a small chill up your spine.

"That is so cool!" You heard Mikey yell from the distance.

"You must really trust that horse, (y/n)!" Donnie added on.

Slowly, you brought Blaze to a stop. The horse huffed, and flicked his tail. You commanded him to walk over to the turtles. All four of them had gathered up along the fence to watch you.

"I bet with a little training, you guys could do that too." You said.

They all smiled and nodded their heads. They wanted to learn how to ride a horse. And by the looks on their faces, they were desperate.

"Alright. First thing tomorrow, I'll start teaching you guys." You agree.

They all high five before looking back at you. A small smile crept over your face as you went back to riding.

((Sorry for the short chapter, but I will start the whole turtle x reader thing in the next chapter. That was just the beginning.))


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning when you woke up. Not as early as yesterday though. This was a regular early. The sun was barely coming up, just barely lighting the house and the fields outside. Today was the day you were going to teach the turtles how to ride a horse.

You hurried up and got dressed, throwing on your boots before leaving your room. (D/n) followed closely behind, wagging his tail as you headed for (t/n)'s room. You figured he would be the first one you would teach. After a few minutes, you managed to get (t/n) out of bed. He looked very tired, obviously not use to waking up this early. You two had eaten a couple breakfast bars and taken a drink of cold water before heading out to the barn. You made your dog stay inside, since he usually would bark at the horses in the morning, which you figured would wake your guests.

You quickly saddled up the horses, helping (t/n) on to Grace, before hopping on to Blaze. Grace was a great training horse, unlike Blaze, who was pretty stubborn.

**Leonardo**

"First things first, you need to have one hand on the horn at all times." You instruct, showing him where the horn was at.

He carefully placed a hand there, holding on for dear life. You chuckled a little before pointing to the reins.

"You pull this was to go right and the other to go left. Pull back to slow down or stop." You explain.

He nods, and looks at you. He looked scared to death.

"Now, give her a little kick in the sides, and we'll start walking." You say, and have Blaze trot out of the barn.

Leonardo does at he was instructed, and, as commanded, Grace started to walk. The turtle held the horn for dear life as he wobbled on the saddle. You took a quick glance back and giggled before having Blaze stop.

"You won't fall. I promise." You assure.

"I don't see how you can do this. It's really scary." Leo replies.

"Well, when you grew up on a farm, nothing is really scary, ya know? I mean, unless the damn coyotes start getting into the chicken coop. Then I have something to be afraid of." You chuckle, hoping he'll play along.

"Well, I grew up in the sewers, so I'm use to only seeing rodents." He informs.

By now, Grace had caught up to Blaze. Since Leonardo didn't have her stop, you had Blaze walk beside them. Leo seemed a bit more comfortable with walking, which is really all he needed right now.

"I think we'll try trotting soon." You joke.

"No thanks. I'll stick to walking." Leo jokes back.

You both share a good laugh before you turn around and head back to the barn. After all, you still had work to do.

**Raphael**

You kept your hand on the horn as you got yourself situated. Raph noticed this, and mimicked you, placing one hand on the horn. You smiled when you saw what he had done.

"Heh, good eye. Remember, you must keep a hand on the horn at all times." You inform.

Raph chuckles, and looks at your hands. He notices you have the reins in your free hand. He slowly starts to mimic that too, but stops when Grace suddenly starts walking. You immediately have Blaze follow, laughing a bit.

"You kicked her sides. You only do that when you want her to move, silly." You tease.

"Very funny." He grumbles, trying to sound tough.

In reality though, he was scared. He constantly had this feeling that he was going to fall, and his mind kept leaning toward negative thoughts.

"Pull to the other side!" You instruct, seeing that Grace was heading strait for Blaze.

Raph seemed confused, which stressed him out more, making his temper get the best of him. He yanked back on the reins, making Grace stop, and stand on her hind legs. You quickly get her back down before Raph can fall off.

"Don't pull that hard. You scared her." You demand, sounding a little pissed.

"Well, sorry for not know what I'm doing." He sasses, and jumps off the horse.

You carefully get off Blaze, keeping ahold of his reins as you grabbed Grace's. You glared at Raphael as he stormed back to the house.

"Don't come near my horses again." You mumble to yourself before heading back to the barn.

**Donatello**

By the time you had gotten on Blaze, Donnie had already gotten in proper positions. He had one hand on the horn, the other had the reins. A smile crossed your face as you did the same.

"I was watching closely as you rode yesterday." He quickly explained.

"That's good." You respond. "Now, move this at to go left, this to go right, and pull back to slow down or stop."

Donnie mimicked your movements, doing each a couple times to keep them in his mind. You smiled, and lightly kicked Blaze's side.

"Give her a light kick when you're ready." You said.

Donatello almost immediately did as you said, having Grace walk close to Blaze. Not too close though. He grasped the reins and horn as he wobbled back and forth. It was definitely something new.

"Don't worry, you won't fall. If you do feel yourself slipping though, grab her mane." You assure before looking back at the path.

"Th-thanks f-for that." He stutters.

You smile as you two continue to ride. You headed out for a little bit before turning back around. By now, the sun was almost completely up and you still had lots of work to do.

**Michelangelo**

"Okay, so first of all, you have to keep one hand on the horn." You instruct, showing him where that was.

Mikey smiled, doing as he was told. He had already gotten the reins in his hand, so that was one less thing to show.

"Okay, now to steer, pull this way to go left, this way for right, and pull back to stop or slow down." You inform.

You watch as Mikey mimics your movements, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, when can we make the horses run?" He asked.

"Once you know everything you need to know." You respond with a chuckle. "Give her a light kick when you're ready."

With that, you headed out with Blaze. Being you, you had him trot, but he wasn't the only gorse trotting. Looking back, you saw Grace trotting, Mikey bouncing away on her back.

"Mikey! Mikey, do what I do!" You instruct.

You lifted your body up and down between footsteps, putting less pressure on the horse's back. Mikey tried to follow your movements. It took him a second before he got the hang of it.

"Can we run now?" He asked.

"No. Not yet Mikey. You still have a lot to learn." You reply.

The turtle pulls back on the reins, making Grace walk. You do the same with Blaze, and watch as Mikey turns around.

"What are you doing?" You ask him.

"I'm going to watch some online videos about riding horses. Maybe after that, we can run." He responds.

You turn Blaze around, having him trot beside Grave before slowing him down.

"You really want to have her run?" You ask.

Mikey nods, and makes an adorable face. He was begging.

"Alright. Fine. Just, stay in this position, okay?" You give in, showing the stance.

He nods. You smile a bit before having Blaze run. Soon after, you hear Grace behind you, running as well.

"Cowabunga!" You hear him shout, making you laugh.

This was actually a really fun morning.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Shortly after teaching (t/n) how to ride, you taught his brothers. They all seemed to catch on rather quickly. A good sign.

"(Y/N), how did it go?" April asked when you came back into the house.

You smiled slightly and shook your head in amusement. You could almost feel like she was waiting for a stupid answer. It was just something you guys had done since you were kids. Serious question, stupid answer.

"It actually went pretty well. I'm surprised they could learn that fast." You happily reply.

April playfully punched your arm and giggled.

"You broke out streak!" She joked.

**Leonardo**

You both had a little laugh before heading to the living room.

"Wait, (y/n)!" Leo suddenly said.

You turned around, a slight smile on your face. You wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Um, th-thanks for teaching me how to ride a horse." He stated.

"Anytime. Let me know if you want to learn anything else." You respond, and look at your snake's cage. "April, do you mind helping me with his cage? We don't have to change the bedding, but he do have to clean everything else."

"Of corse!" April replied.

"Can I help?" Leo asked, playing with his fingers a little.

You smiled and nodded before taking the lid off the cage. From there, you pulled out a plastic log, rock and his water dish. April took the rock, heading over to the sink to clean it up. You grabbed the water dish and headed outside.

"Umm...(Y/N), I don't know what to do." Leo said as you headed out the door.

You were slightly amused that he was following you. Why not go to April? He knew her way better than you, right?

"Well, you got the log. Your job is really simple. Just rinse it off a couple times, making sure you got the inside and out." You explain, dumping the dirty water into the grass. "You can use the hose or the sink."

You flashed him a quick smile and headed toward the side of the house. He followed you. He would occasionally open his mouth to say something, but would immediately close it. You pretended like you didn't notice it and continued with your work. You set the water dish down on a large rock, wiping the dirt from your hands.

"Is it hard to tend this farm on your own?" Leo suddenly asked.

"At times. I kind of enjoy taking care of my animals and doing some of the work. I'm just so lucky my friends and their parents are helping me out. They pay the bills for me." You respond and grab the hose. "I'll never be able to thank them enough."

Leo was silent for a minute, watching as you turned on the water. He gripped the log a little tighter, watching as you rinsed the dish, not missing a spot. It was pretty obvious you had done this many times before since you did it rather quickly.

"Here, take this into his cage. I know it doesn't have water in it, but he's picky about when it goes in." You suddenly say, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He takes the empty water dish, jumping a bit as you take the log from his hands. He stood there for a minute before heading inside. You smiled when you heard the door close and started cleaning the log.

"Is he always like that?" You ask yourself.

**Raphael**

"I did, didn't I?" You respond playfully and head toward the kitchen.

You almost groan at how many dishes are in the sink. Having company was fun, but the work behind it wasn't. That was something you had just figured out.

"Well, I'm gonna go train." April stated, and headed off.

You waved as she headed out the door, then looked back at the dishes. It was going to take forever to clean up this mess!

"Hey." Raph suddenly said, making you jump. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare ya. I just wanted to thank you for the lesson."

"Oh, anytime. Let me know if you want to learn anything else." You respond, and start taking the dirty dished out of the sink.

You set them all on the counter, making sure they were at least mildly organized. Once that was done, you cleaned out both sinks. If the sinks weren't clean, the dishes wouldn't be.

"Do you need help?" Raph asked.

You looked at him for a second. He just offered to help. He could do any other thing, but no. He wants to help you.

"Um, you can dry the dishes and put them on the drying rack. Plates and silverware go on the rack, cups in the sink." You respond, and start filling one sink with water.

Ralph nods, and leans against the counter. You grab a towel from a drawer and toss it to him. He catches it with one hand before setting it beside him. You start putting silverware in the sink, followed by cups. You take some dish soap, putting some under the running water for the dished in the sink to soak. You also put a little on your rag, rubbing it in. Almost instantly, you start cleaning. Raph dried them and placed them in their correct spots. You smiled slightly.

"This plate is the last one." You inform, handing a plate to Raph.

He dries it off, and places it on the drying rack. You snatch the towel from his hand, drying off the wet spots on the counter.

"Thanks for helping." You say.

"Anytime." He responds.

**Donatello**

"What streak?" Donnie asked.

You turned toward the mutant, a smile on your face.

"It's something we've done since we were kids." You respond, and look back to April. "I have to do some laundry real quick."

"Alright. I have to train anyway." She responds, and heads toward the door.

"Can I help you with the laundry?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah! That would make my day!" You happily say, heading toward the laundry room.

Donnie followed you. You couldn't see, but you could feel he had a smile on his face. You shook your head in amusement.

"Oh, um th-thanks for the rising lesson. It was r-really fun." Donnie suddenly said.

"Anytime. Let me know if you want to learn anything else." You respond, and grab a basket.

You head to the dryer and open it up, taking the clothes out of it and putting them into the basket.

"Hey Donnie, when I get all of these out, do you mind taking the towels out of the washer and putting them into the dryer for me?" You ask.

"Not at all." He replies, and waits for you to finish.

Luckily, it didn't take that long. You took out a couple more shirts and some socks. Then you were done with that part.

"Alright, you're good." You inform, grabbing the basket.

Donnie nods and starts taking towels out of the washer. You watch for a second before leaving, heading to the living room to fold your laundry. You always hated this part.

"Here we go again." You mumble, and sit on the couch.

You grabbed a shirt, folded it, and set it on the couch beside you. Recreating the process over and over. It got a little annoying. Grab, fold, put off to the side. Then repeat.

"Want some help?" Donnie suddenly asked, entering the living room.

"Yes please." You replied with a smile.

Donnie sat beside you and started folding some of the laundry. Oddly enough, he was going much quicker than you were. It didn't surprise you too much thought. You were always slow when it came to folding.

"That's the last of it." Donnie informed you.

You smiled, and started putting the folded laundry back into the basket.

"Thanks." You said, and headed to your room to put the clothes away.

**Michelangelo**

"What streak? I want to be a part of it!" Mikey whined.

You giggled and turned around.

"It's a little unfortunate, but this is just between me and April." You reply.

Mikey let out a loud "awe" and lowered his head. You and April looked at each other. You were developing a plan. A big plan. You quietly whispered something to April before turning to Mikey.

"We'll let you be a part of the streak, if you help me mop the floors." You say.

"Done and done! Where's the mop?" He asks.

You head toward the closet and grab two mops. Mikey takes one, you take the other. April grabs a bucket, filling it with the cleaner and some water. Mikey immediately dumps the mop in the bucket and starts cleaning. Sure, he was missing quite a few spots, but you usually got those ones. In all honesty, he wasn't doing half bad either.

"Oh, and thanks for the awesome riding lesson!" He suddenly said.

"Anytime! Let me know if you want to learn anything else!" You respond, laughing a bit.

"Oh, and I'm done!" He added.

Your eyes widened a bit. There was no way he was done that fast. Looking around though, he had gotten pretty much every spot.

"Now, what's the steak?" He asked you.

You laughed, and explained that it was just a figure of speech.

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I don't exactly have ideas for this story at the moment, but don't worry! I will get some eventually! Let me know if you have an idea though. I will try to fit it in here. After all, shouldn't the reader decide what they want to do? Also, I'm going to be updating rather slowly since I don't want to fail school. Thanks for your patience!

 


	6. Chapter 6

Days past. You and (t/n) had gotten to know each other better. He knew about your past and how your parent died. It didn't bother you to tell him about this stuff either, which was a good sign.

Right now, you were finishing up dinner outside. The smell of fresh steak filled the air along with the fire from the grill. You couldn't be happier.

**Leonardo**

"Hey, (Y/N)." Leo greeted, coming up beside you.

"Hello Leonardo." You respond, not taking your eyes off the steaks on the grill.

There was a moment of silence. You felt a little uncomfortable with it, but sometimes Leo didn't come to talk. Sometimes he would just be there to keep you company.

"Um, can I ask you something?" He finally says.

You take a quick glance, nodding your head.

"Would you like to...uh...Do you wan-"

"Hey (Y/N), can Mikey and I go horseback riding?" April suddenly asked, running toward you.

"Yeah! Leo, mind watching the steaks for me while I get the settles on the horses?" You ask.

He nods and takes your place, watching as you head off to the barn. His heart rate was speeding up slightly. He had to do it. He had to ask you out.

After a bit, you came back, a smile plastered on your face.

"Oh you should have seen it. I went to help Mikey onto Blaze and he started bucking! Of corse, he held on for dear life and pretended it was a rodeo." You explain, and flip one of the steaks.

"Sounds funny." Leo replied, and scratches the back of his neck.

"Now, what were you going to say earlier?" You ask.

You can hear Leo gulp. Whatever he was going to say was obviously playing with his nerves in one way or another.

"Do you wanna g-"

"(Y/N), Cujo got out again." Donnie interrupted, seeming a bit afraid.

You giggle a bit and head over to him.

"Watch the steaks Leo. Flip them too." You say as you turn the corner.

He sighs, and turns toward the grill. Steaks and some potatoes in aluminum foil. It wasn't much, but it was just enough.

"There, now can you fix that lock so it doesn't happen again?" You playfully ask Donnie.

"Yeah. I better do that." He responds, and goes to grab some tools.

You laugh a bit and head back outside. Once you turned the corner, you were surprised to find Leo wasn't there. You looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. You headed toward the grill to continue your cooking and noticed something. The food was arranged into something. You got a bit closer, slowing down a bit.

Bang!

One of Raph's sais hits the side of the grill, tipping it a bit. It completely ruined whatever shape the food was in.

"Sorry! I threw it a tad too early!" Raph shouted.

"It's fine!" You reply.

Leo on, on the other hand, watched from the roof as his creation was destroyed. How would he ever ask you out?

**Raphael**

You flipped one of the steaks, letting that side cook a bit. His laugh repeated, over and over in your head. It was almost a rarity for him to laugh, yet you could make him do it often.

"(Y/N)!" Raph's shouted.

You look over your shoulder to see Raph's running over from the barn. You giggled a bit.

"I'm not going anywhere!" You respond.

The thudding of his footsteps gradually gets closer until they slow down and stop. Not too long after they stop, you feel a hand on your shoulder.

"I have s-something I need to ask you. It's, uh, important." He says.

You flip another steak and turn in his direction.

"I'm listening." You state.

"Would you like to...uh...Do you wan-"

"Hey (Y/N), can Mikey and I go horseback riding?" April suddenly asked, running toward you.

"Yeah! Raph, mind watching the steaks for me while I get the settles on the horses?" You ask.

He nods and takes your place, watching as you head off to the barn. His heart rate was speeding up slightly. He had to do it. He had to ask you out.

After a bit, you came back, a smile plastered on your face.

"Oh you should have seen it. I went to help Mikey onto Blaze and he started bucking! Of corse, he held on for dear life and pretended it was a rodeo." You explain, and flip one of the steaks.

"Sounds like fun. Typical Mikey." Raph replied, and gripped his sais.

"Now, what were you going to say earlier?" You ask.

You can hear Raph gulp. Whatever he was going to say was obviously playing with his nerves in one way or another.

"Do you wanna g-"

"(Y/N), Cujo got out again." Donnie interrupted, seeming a bit afraid.

You giggle a bit and head over to him.

"Watch the steaks. Flip them too." You say as you turn the corner.

He sighs, and turns toward the grill. Steaks and some potatoes in aluminum foil. It wasn't much, but it was just enough.

"There, now can you fix that lock so it doesn't happen again?" You playfully ask Donnie.

"Yeah. I better do that." He responds, and goes to grab some tools.

You laugh a bit and head back outside. Once you turned the corner, you were surprised to find Raph wasn't there. You looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. You headed toward the grill to continue your cooking and noticed something. The food was arranged into something. You got a bit closer, slowing down a bit.

Bang!

Mikey's body suddenly crashed against the grill, tipping it. Whatever shape the food was in didn't exist anymore.

"My bad." He said.

"It's fine!" You reply.

Raph watched everything from around the corner. He dropped his sais and hid once again. Slowly, he slid down the side of the hose until he was sitting. It seemed impossible. How would he ever ask you out?

**Donatello**

"(Y-Y/N)." Donnie stuttered, slowly stepping beside you.

You giggle a bit. You found it so cute when he stuttered.

"What do you want? I'm cooking?" You playfully ask.

He blushes slightly as he rubs the back of his neck. He didn't seem too comfortable at the moment. Was he embarrassed?

"Hey, what's up? You aren't usually this timid." You ask.

He lets out a nervous chuckle, his pupils slightly increasing in size.

"I, uh...I just have a quick question." He informs.

You look at him for a second, a bit confused, but nod.

"My attention is on you." You say.

"Would you like to...uh...Do you wan-"

"Hey (Y/N), can Mikey and I go horseback riding?" April suddenly asked, running toward you.

"Yeah! D, mind watching the steaks for me while I get the settles on the horses?" You ask.

He nods and takes your place, watching as you head off to the barn. His heart rate was speeding up slightly. He had to do it. He had to ask you out.

After a bit, you came back, a smile plastered on your face.

"Oh you should have seen it. I went to help Mikey onto Blaze and he started bucking! Of corse, he held on for dear life and pretended it was a rodeo." You explain, and flip one of the steaks.

"Sounds like Mikey." Donnie replied, and scratches the back of his neck.

"Now, what were you going to say earlier?" You ask.

You can hear Donnie gulp. Whatever he was going to say was obviously playing with his nerves in one way or another.

"Do you wanna g-"

"(Y/N), Cujo got out again." Leo interrupted, seeming a bit afraid.

You giggle a bit and head over to him.

"Watch the steaks Donnie. Flip them too." You say as you turn the corner.

He sighs, and turns toward the grill. Steaks and some potatoes in aluminum foil. It wasn't much, but it was just enough.

"There. Maybe D will fix that lock later. I'll bug him if he doesn't do it." You joke.

"He better. If that snake gets out again, I'm sleeping with Blaze and Grace." Leo responded.

You laugh a bit and head back outside. Once you turned the corner, you were surprised to find Donnie wasn't there. You looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. You headed toward the grill to continue your cooking and noticed something. The food was arranged into something. You got a bit closer, slowing down a bit.

Bang!

One of Raph's sais hits the side of the grill, tipping it a bit. It completely ruined whatever shape the food was in.

"Sorry! I threw it a tad too early!" Raph shouted.

"It's fine!" You reply.

Donnie sighed, slightly leaning on his bo staff. He felt as if he had lost you. He couldn't do it. He could never ask you out.

**Michelangelo**

"Hey, uh, (Y/N)." Mikey said as he stepped closer.

You looked up, watching him carefully. You didn't want him to accidentally push down the lid and burn the food.

"What's up?" You ask.

He stopped walking for a second and took a deep breath. He was preparing for something, but for what?

"Would you like to...uh...Do you wan-"

"Hey (Y/N), can Leo and I go horseback riding?" April suddenly asked, running toward you.

"Yeah! Mikey, mind watching the steaks for me while I get the settles on the horses?" You ask.

He nods and takes your place, watching as you head off to the barn. His heart rate was speeding up slightly. He had to do it. He had to ask you out.

After a bit, you came back, a smile plastered on your face.

"Oh you should have seen it. I went to help Leo onto Blaze and he started bucking! April laughed so hard she fell off Grace." You explain, and flip one of the steaks.

"Sounds funny." Mikey replied, and scratches the back of his neck.

"Now, what were you going to say earlier?" You ask.

You can hear Mikey gulp. Whatever he was going to say was obviously playing with his nerves in one way or another.

"Do you wanna g-"

"(Y/N), Cujo got out again." Donnie interrupted, seeming a bit afraid.

You giggle a bit and head over to him.

"Watch the steaks. Flip them too." You say as you turn the corner.

He sighs, and turns toward the grill. Steaks and some potatoes in aluminum foil. It wasn't much, but it was just enough.

"There, now can you fix that lock so it doesn't happen again?" You playfully ask Donnie.

"Yeah. I better do that." He responds, and goes to grab some tools.

You laugh a bit and head back outside. Once you turned the corner, you were surprised to find Mikey wasn't there. You looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. You headed toward the grill to continue your cooking and noticed something. The food was arranged into something. You got a bit closer, slowing down a bit.

Bang!

One of Raph's sais hits the side of the grill, tipping it a bit. It completely ruined whatever shape the food was in.

"Sorry! I threw it a tad too early!" Raph shouted.

"It's fine!" You reply.

Hopeless? Not even close. How could he do it? How could he ever ask you out?

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

It had been about two days since (t/n) had tried to ask you out. Well, make that a day and a half. It was early, around the time you would usually wake up. The only difference being the thunderstorm going on outside. Oh how you hated those days. It was much harder to tend to the animals that way. That and (d/n) was scared of thunder. Nevertheless, you got up and started the day like any other.

You grab your raincoat from the closet in the living room, watching the rain as you put in on. After that was on, you headed toward the door to put on your boots. That's when the rain picked up a bit. It was pouring. Of corse, you didn't think twice. You just headed outside, just like every other day. D/N) did not follow you outside though. No one did. You went out alone. That's how it went any other time.

"Another day." You say to yourself as you head to the shed to grab your tools.

The rain was pouring hard. Very hard. You were tempted to go back inside, but decided not to. You were already outside and almost at the shed. Just get it done and over with.

"At least clean the barn. Then I ca-"

You were interrupted when you slipped, and started falling. You held your arms out to catch yourself, but it didn't do much good. You ended up hitting your head on a rock, knocking you out cold.

(T/N) woke up to flashing lights around his room. He got up, sneaking out of his room to investigate. The lights grew brighter as he got closer to the front of the house. It was around the time when he reached the kitchen that he realized where the lights were coming from.

"Krang!" He shouted, and ran outside.

That poor turtle. His heart nearly shattered when he saw Krang loading you onto the ship. He had gotten outside just in time to see you go in, and the door close. Still, he rushed out there like there was no tomorrow.

"Let her go!" He shouted in anger.

Too late. The ship had started to take off. It was high enough where he couldn't reach it. Even if he used his weapon, it would not work.

"(T/N)!" Casey yelled, running out to help.

The ship made a low rumbling sound before suddenly taking off. (T/N) ran toward the rock you had fallen at, trying to catch the ship. Eventually, he fell to the ground, covering his face. He lost you.

"Hey, what happened?" Casey asked, placing an arm on (t/n) back.

(T/N) opened his eyes, seeing blood on the rock. A lot of blood. He knew you hadn't died though. You weren't that weak.

"Krang...Th-they took (y/n)." He explained, looking up at the human.

Casey looked up at the sky. He knew what he had to do. April would go after her cousin. So would anyone else.

"Come on. Let's go get her." He said, and headed toward the van.

(T/N) looked up. He was a bit confused for a second, until he realized what was actually going on. When that lightbulb lit, he followed Casey. He was going to save you. He would be your hero. You would....Like him back?

Thunder roared as (t/n) got into the van. No turning back after the van left -- with or without his brothers and April.

"Let's get her Casey." He said.

With that, the human started the van and drove off, knowing exactly where the Krang were going. Back to New York.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark after that. A shadow cashed out upon you. Your spine tingled as goosebumps covered your body. Sounds you weren't familiar with filled your head. Then you heard the noises. The strange form of a babbled language. You knew you weren't alone. You couldn't move to see who it was. You couldn't even open your eyes. Your were...Frozen. Immobilized by fear. The sounds of metal clanking against the ground made you wonder what exactly was going on. Something was walking around you. What was it?

"About to send shockwave one to the one known as (Y/N)." A strange, robotic voice said.

You wanted to scream out to stop it. You wanted to run, but you couldn't move. You couldn't open your eyes. Everything seemed to be going downhill. Were you dead? If not, you felt you were going to be.

"Shockwave one sending." The voice said again.

Pain. That was all your felt. The feel of being electrocuted. It was something you wished you could've passed over. The burning sensation you felt made it worse. While your outsides felt like they were being stung by thousands of killer wasps, your insides felt like they were melting. They burned. Suddenly, your eyes shot open, along with your mouth. A loud, pained scream came out. Then it was over. No more burning. The stinging stopped.

"The one called (y/n) is awake." The voice said.

You tried to look around, but you were sore from the shock. Through your blurred vision, you could clearly make out a few figures. They all looked the same. A blue body with pink eyes and something pink around the stomach area. Of corse, you didn't think too much about it at the moment. You were still processing what was going on.

"The testing will begin shortly." One of the figures said.

What were these strange figures talking about? What tests? And why did they all sound the same?

Meanwhile, Casey and (T/N) were driving, getting very close to New York. They could clearly see the city. It was complete chaos. A feeling of fear swept over him. The city he once knew and loved was now under complete control by the Krang. They had (y/n) too. Those sick bastards.

"They've got a bunch of pod things flying ahead of us. That one looks pretty big." Casket suddenly said.

(T/n) looked at the sky, observing the flying objects. It brought back a few memories. Some were good, others were bad. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A blackish blue ship, big enough to fit (y/n) and everyone else in the house. It was the same one that took her!

"Follow that one! Hurry!" (T/n) shouted, pointing to it.

Casey stepped on the gas, ramming a few things and making a bunch of sharp turns. It was a roller coaster chasing that thing, but (t/n) would do anything to save (y/n). Anything.

After chasing the ship for a few minutes, it landed. (T/n) hopped out of the car, not caring that it hadn't stopped. Where it had landed was all too familiar. The alley, it had a manhole. It lead right to the lair.

"The one called (y/n) is awake now. We will see if she possesses the power like her so called cousin." A Krang bit said, the voice coming from the sewers.

"This is it. I'm coming (y/n)." (T/n) whispered to himself, and carefully slipped of the manhole.

The smell was different in the sewers now. It smelled like metal and some sort of smell the Krang gave off. It was more than cringe worthy. It didn't stop him though. He made his way through the tunnels, not running into a single Krang bot. He found that rather strange, but loved the fact that he could get to you faster. He regretted it when he found out who you were. The center, where the dojo use to be. Almost all the Krang were there. The muffled voices could be heard from afar. Something big was going on. Carefully, he made his way to the open room. No doors covered anything. Not even you laying on the bed, wires all over. It looked like something from a horror movie.

"N...No..." (T/N) whimpered, reaching our toward you.

It was almost like looking at a lifeless body. You didn't move. From where he was at, it was impossible to tell if you were breathing. The sound of his heart was the only thing he could hear. A pained sound.

"I'll get you out of there. No matter what it takes." He growled, and grabbed his weapon.

Fury built inside him as he carefully made his way around Krang bots and cameras. Each move quiet and quick. He wasn't going to be caught, nor would he be killed. Not while trying to rescue you.

"The ones known as the turtles have been captured. We have all but one." A Krang bot suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

**Leonardo**

Leo held one of his katanas, listening carefully to the conversation. From what he knew, his brothers were back home with April. The Krang were lying.

"We will keep them in the same room with the one called (y/n). They can watch each other suffer." Another Krang bot replied.

Leo couldn't hold it in any longer. The rage was too much. Without warning, he attacked. He grabbed his other katana, slashing every bot in sight. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted you to be safe and his brothers to be home. Of corse, that got him into trouble. As he fought, you watched. You wanted to help so desperately. You couldn't stand to see him fighting alone. Your only problem is, you couldn't speak. For some reason, your vocal chords wouldn't work.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice suddenly yelled.

You looked to where the voice was coming from. There, in a large, glass dome, sitting about 10 feet away, were the other three turtles. They had been stripped of their masks, but you could make out theirs facial features. Poor souls.

"We have to get you out of there!" Donatello shouted.

You watched as, the three turtles attempted to escape. The pounding on the glass made you uneasy. It wasn't going to break, and one of them was bound to get hurt. Wait...There wee only three on them. Where was Leo?

"The one called (y/n) is ready. Let the testing begin." A Krang bot said.

"No! Leave her alone!"

You looked to the right, following the voice. There, in the doorway, was Leonardo. He looked ready to fight, but at the same time, he didn't.

"There is our last turtle. How nice." A new voice said.

A small Krang with an annoying high pitched voice came out of some sort of flying thing. You wanted to shame him, but couldn't.

"If you take one step forward, I'll have your brothers destroyed." It threatened.

Leo growled and looked at his brothers. He wanted to attack right then and there. He had every reason to do it. This thing was keeping you and his brothers hostage.

**Raphael**

Raph held one of his sais, listening carefully to the conversation. From what he knew, his brothers were back home with April. The Krang were lying.

"We will keep them in the same room with the one called (y/n). They can watch each other suffer." Another Krang bot replied.

This send an intense amount of rage through the tempered turtle.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. His fury was too much. Without warning, he attacked. He grabbed his other sai, and slashing every bot in sight. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted you to be safe and his brothers to be home. Of corse, that got him into trouble. As he fought, you watched. You wanted to help so desperately. You couldn't stand to see him fighting alone. Your only problem is, you couldn't speak. For some reason, your vocal chords wouldn't work.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice suddenly yelled.

You looked to where the voice was coming from. There, in a large, glass dome, sitting about 10 feet away, were the other three turtles. They had been stripped of their masks, but you could make out theirs facial features. Poor souls.

"We have to get you out of there!" Leo shouted.

You watched as, the three turtles attempted to escape. The pounding on the glass made you uneasy. It wasn't going to break, and one of them was bound to get hurt. Wait...There wee only three on them. Where was Raph?

"The one called (y/n) is ready. Let the testing begin." A Krang bot said.

"No! Leave her alone!"

You looked to the right, following the voice. There, in the doorway, was Raphael. He looked ready to fight, but at the same time, he didn't.

"There is our last turtle. How nice." A new voice said.

A small Krang with an annoying high pitched voice came out of some sort of flying thing. You wanted to shame him, but couldn't.

"If you take one step forward, I'll have your brothers destroyed." It threatened.

Raph growled and looked at his brothers. He wanted to attack right then and there. He had every reason to do it. This thing was keeping you and his brothers hostage.

**Donatello**

Donnie held his staff, listening carefully to the conversation. From what he knew, his brothers were back home with April. The Krang were lying.

"We will keep them in the same room with the one called (y/n). They can watch each other suffer." Another Krang bot replied.

On top of being mad, he couldn't come up with a plan. He hated it when this happened.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. His fury was too much. Without warning, he attacked. He just started slashing every bot in sight. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted you to be safe and his brothers to be home. Of corse, that got him into trouble. As he fought, you watched. You wanted to help so desperately. You couldn't stand to see him fighting alone. Your only problem is, you couldn't speak. For some reason, your vocal chords wouldn't work.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice suddenly yelled.

You looked to where the voice was coming from. There, in a large, glass dome, sitting about 10 feet away, were the other three turtles. They had been stripped of their masks, but you could make out theirs facial features. Poor souls.

"We have to get you out of there!" Leo shouted.

You watched as, the three turtles attempted to escape. The pounding on the glass made you uneasy. It wasn't going to break, and one of them was bound to get hurt. Wait...There wee only three on them. Where was Donnie?

"The one called (y/n) is ready. Let the testing begin." A Krang bot said.

"No! Leave her alone!"

You looked to the right, following the voice. There, in the doorway, was Donatello. He looked ready to fight, but at the same time, he didn't. His bo staff in hand, he tried to dash to you. One foot down, then he stopped.

"There is our last turtle. How nice." A new voice said.

A small Krang with an annoying high pitched voice came out of some sort of flying thing. You wanted to shame him, but couldn't.

Donnie lifted his foot to run, but was quickly halted.

"If you take one step forward, I'll have your brothers destroyed." It threatened.

Donnie growled and looked at his brothers. He wanted to attack right then and there. He had every reason to do it. This thing was keeping you and his brothers hostage.

**Michelangelo**

Mikey held his nunchucks, listening carefully to the conversation. From what he knew, his brothers were back home with April. The Krang were lying.

"We will keep them in the same room with the one called (y/n). They can watch each other suffer." Another Krang bot replied.

  
He couldn't hold it in any longer. His fury was too much. Without warning, he attacked. He just started slashing every bot in sight. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted you to be safe and his brothers to be home. Of corse, that got him into trouble. As he fought, you watched. You wanted to help so desperately. You couldn't stand to see him fighting alone. Your only problem is, you couldn't speak. For some reason, your vocal chords wouldn't work.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice suddenly yelled.

You looked to where the voice was coming from. There, in a large, glass dome, sitting about 10 feet away, were the other three turtles. They had been stripped of their masks, but you could make out theirs facial features. Poor souls.

"We have to get you out of there!" Donnie shouted.

You watched as, the three turtles attempted to escape. The pounding on the glass made you uneasy. It wasn't going to break, and one of them was bound to get hurt. Wait...There wee only three on them. Where was Mikey?

"The one called (y/n) is ready. Let the testing begin." A Krang bot said.

"No! Leave her alone!"

You looked to the right, following the voice. There, in the doorway, was Michelangelo. He looked ready to fight, but at the same time, he didn't.

"There is our last turtle. How nice." A new voice said.

A small Krang with an annoying high pitched voice came out of some sort of flying thing. You wanted to shame him, but couldn't.

Mikey lifted his foot to run, but was quickly halted.

"If you take one step forward, I'll have your brothers destroyed." It threatened.

Michelangelo growled and looked at his brothers. He wanted to attack right then and there. He had every reason to do it. This thing was keeping you and his brothers hostage.

((No specific turtle now.))

"Let them go and we won't have a problem." (T/n) said.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?! Oh, I'll just let your brothers go and get my butt kicked! No!"

(T/n) just stood there for a moment. He was almost deciding what to do. Should he fight, or should he leave? Well, there was always a compromise.

"Then give me (y/n)." He demanded.

The little Krang laughed. Literally laughed. A horrible, wicked cackling that could make someone's ears bleed. You closed your eyes and tilted your head, trying to make the noise go away.

"You're joking! I need this girl! She may be the key to our success! April O'Neil's cousin may have the powers we need to take over."

You opened your mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It was just wind. This was an issue.

"But I'll tell you what, you can make a decision. Your brothers, or your friend? Just remember, if you try to attack after I set one free, the other will die."

You took a deep breath. You couldn't speak, how were you going to tell him to pick his brothers?! He needed them more than he needed you! You looked over at (t/n), bobbing your head toward the three turtles in the glass dome. Your tired every technique you could. Pointing, head bobbing, rolling your eyes in that direction. You didn't care if it didn't work. You just wanted him to pick his family.

"I....Give me my brothers." (T/n) finally said.

The Krang released the other three turtles, who immediately ran toward their brother. You watched as they joined in a group hug, and smiled. He made the right choice.

"Now, if you guys will leave-"

"Oh, we're not going anywhere." Leo suddenly said.

"I'm not leaving without (Y/n) Ralph added.

"You can't do anything to stop us." Donnie threatened.

"Come at me bro." Mikey said.

You watched, almost in horror. You were surely going to be killed if they tried to attack.

"Donnie! Get her out of there! Mikey! Take right! Raph, left! I'll go center!" Leo ordered.

Without warning, the turtles split. They each ran, fighting off the bots. Of corse, Donnie came right toward you, fiddling with the wires while trying to keep you calm. You wanted to speak and tell them to leave, but you still couldn't talk. That is, until Donnie grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the machines you had been attached to.

"What the hell?! Get out of here!" You yelled.

"Guys I got her! Let's go!" Donnie informed, carrying you out of there.

You watched as the other three turtles fled the room, heading back to the surface with you and Donnie. From there, you met up with Casey, who quickly drove you and the turtles away from New York. It was a death zone now.

"Why would you guys do that? You could have been killed?" You asked them.

"(Y/n), we've been in that situation before. April use to get kidnapped by Krang all the time. Believe me on that." Leo explained.

"Yeah. They wanted her for the same reason they want you." Casey suddenly said.

You sat there, a bit confused. These Krang people had been kidnapping your cousin for God knows how long, and you weren't aware of it?!

"I can tell you more about it when we get back to your place." (T/n) offered.

You looked at him, almost eager for answers.

"As long as you don't mind me doing the chores while you do so." You say.

(T/n) smiled and nodded in agreement. His brothers flashed him a few looks, as if something was going on you weren't aware of. They wouldn't stop winking and smirking. It was making (t/n) blush a bit.

"And...Thanks for saving me." You say, a little quiet.

The four turtles looked toward you, smiles on their faces.

"Anytime (y/n)." Leo replied.

"Alright! We'e back! And Red's awake." Casey informed.

"Oh no. April's probably very upset." Donnie said, and helped you to the house.

Sure enough, once you looked toward the house, April was on the porch. Her arms were crossed, foot tapping. That is, until she saw you. Once she saw her cousin, she hurried off the porch, into the rain, and nearly slipping when she grabbed you, her arms tight around your upper body. You returned the favor.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice hoarse and worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just got a lot of work to do." You respond.

April pulls away and rubs a bloody bump on your forehead. You flinch from the sudden contact.

"You need to come inside. I don't want that getting infected." She said.

"No. I'll be fine. Just...Let me at least clean the horse stables. I'll come in right after." You beg.

"No! I don't want you get-"

"I'll go with her." (T/n) offered.

April looked toward him. Her expression said no, but her words said otherwise. She agreed. You were a little surprised at this, but tried not to think too much of it.

"Alright. But hurry. I couldn't take it if another family member." She said, and walked back toward the house with the rest of the turtles. Casey gave you a little pat on the shoulder blade before following. (T/N) and you headed over to the barn. You didn't care if you were getting soaked. Rain was nothing to you.

"That was, quite the experience." He said, avoiding all eye contact with you.

"It really was. I've never experienced something like the before." You reply, looking toward him.

You could clearly tell something was on his mind. The way he looked said it. And those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They said a thousand words.

"I'm glad you came to get me." You add.

He smiled and blushed. God you loved it when he did that. It was so cute. Especially when he would cover his face to hide it. That was your weakness. It was always too cute for you to process. Always.

"What were those things anyway?" You ask.

"Krang. They're an alien species from a different galaxy. They've been trying to capture April for a while now." He explained. "They must have thought you had the same abilities as her since you two are related."

You took a second to process all this, but you eventually got it. You've seen April doing some strange things lately, most of them involving her mind. The Krang must have thought you had those same abilities.

"Well, here we are." (T/n) informed as you two stepped into the barn.

You froze for a second, almost relieved to see the surroundings. Home. Home at last.

"Here, it's getting close to your eye." (T/n) suddenly said, wiping some blood from your face.

You smiled a bit and instantly got to work. You had left everything you would need in the barn since the turtles never could get the correct tools.

"So, mind telling me more about why the Krang have been kidnapping April?" You ask, getting to work.

(T/n) explained everything to you. He explained April's powers and what all had happened when they were in New York. It was a very complicated conversation, but you learned a lot.

"Hey (y/n), we need you in the house. Cujo got out again." Casey suddenly said as he ran into the barn.

"Oh, um, (t/n), please finish cleaning up in here for me. I'll be back." You say, and hurry back to the house with Casey.

(T/N) stared at you. Jealousy rang inside him. You left with Casey. Yes, it was for a reason -- an important one for that -- but it still bugged him. Why didn't you just make Casey clean the barn instead? It just didn't make sense. Of corse, there was nothing he could do about it right now. Later though, he would do it. He would make you his.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"You guys really shouldn't be so scared of him. He only bites when he's hungry." You teased, Cujo wrapped around your neck.

April smirked and gently booped the snake. He flinched in response, flicking his tongue. (D/n) whimpered and pawed at you. He got jealous when you Ave the snake attention. It was always just so cute.

"Alright. I'll put him back." You told your dog.

He barked a couple times, wagging his tail. April got on her knees, going him a hug and petting him. He loved attention, especially from the turtles and April. Not Casey though. He hated Casey with a passion.

"I think I might take a little nap. Mind helping (t/n) with the bark?" You asked April.

"Yeah. Of course." She replied, watching as you carefully slipped Cujo off your neck.

"And, please talk to him about trying to leave me alone for a while."

April shot you a confused look. From what she knew, you would tell someone to leave you alone. You weren't afraid to tell them.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" She asked.

"No no. He hasn't done anything. He's just...so..." You paused, thinking of the right word. "Obsessed."

(T/n) waited out in the barn for you to return. He had started to clean up a bit, but felt so lonely without you there. He didn't want to go back in the house though. He feared you would get mad at him.

"Come on (y/n)." He mumbled to himself.

April opened the door to the house, heading out on the porch. She was (t/n) peek out the barn door with excitement, only to retreat in disappointment. She giggled and bit and walked over to help and talk with him about some things.

________

You flattered your eyes open seeing as if you had fell asleep in some old fashioned workshop of some sort... Than it clicked. This was one of the finest bottegga in Florence! The one that Leonardo da Vinci worked in at the sixteen years of age! There is no mistake in that.

You knew a little Italian, due to you wanting to read the original Inferno by Dante Alighieri, but you couldn't say you could brag about it.

You looked around and saw no one. But the beautiful pieces you remember seeing only on internet made your eyes sparkle. It all looked so unrealistically new! How did they do it?!

You walked around when suddenly a confused voice cut through you like a knife through warm butter.

"Miss?" A young boy in his fifteens said looking at you.

You snapped your head, than turned completely around. No way in hell they did a cosplay this good!

The boy had curly and light brown hair and matching eye colour. His skin was light, yet tanned, a specific colour really. His clothes had all the perfect details, and with your knowledge in renesaince clothing, they were flawless.

"Umm... Miss? Can I ask why are you here?" They boy stubbornly continued.

You frowned at this mistake. English... The real one would never use English.. he would speak his home land language, Italian. God! So much work and still such a mistake.

"I am sorry, I was mesmerized by your perfect cosplay sir." You smiled gently.

"My perfect what? I am afraid I do not understand young lady. And I will be sorry to inform you, you have to leave this bottegga immediately or my teacher Andrea Di Cione will be very angry with me." He politely said, just now you noticed his strange, Italian sounding accent.

"Verrocchio? Believe me he won't come from his grave to scold whoever you are young boy." You crossed your arms in front of your chest, looking down, eyes closed and smirk on my face.

"Excuse you?! But my teacher is more than alive miss! And for your information I am Leonardo da Vinci and I will do anything to get to my teacher's level!" That time of anger in his voice took me back.

Could he really be telling the truth? No! It can't be! Or could it?

"I-i am terribly sorry da Vinci-sama! I didn't recognise you sir! I am a big fan of yours!" You almost fell on floor. You were terribly sorry.

The boy looked like he was taken back with my words.

"Fan, of mine?" He looked so confused. "But I am not even famous yet...." He debated with his mind.

"Yes da Vinci-sama! You are really great in everything you've done! And I come from the future and I can say you'll do great things!" The words just rolled down your tounge, you hadn't even realised what you just said.

"Young lady, wearing strange man clothes, did you hit your head? Or are you just mad?" He asked tilting his head.

"I can't really remember about hitting my head, and yes, I most certainly am bonkers my good man, I mean all the best people are. But I do come from the future and need to get back in my own timeline." You said smiling but that worry got the best of you as your head fell.

"I-I am sorry, but I do not know how to help you miss..." The boy got in dispair.

You snapped your head up and started waving your hands and shaking your head no maniacally. "No no no! It's not your fault Da Vinci-sama!! I'll think of something!" You desperately tried to reassure.

"Please call me Leonardo, we look about same age so no need for honorifics, and let's try to take a walk, maybe that will give us the idea of what to do." Even with all the mystery wrapped around his persona as history books always described him, he was polite, and even though he thought this girl was completely insane, he decided to go with the flaw for now.

"Alright Leonardo-kun."

As you two finished the walk around the town, you were walking on some valleys when you both spotted something. A crashed machine. It reminded you of chronosphere, the time machine from Alice Through the Looking Glass, one of your favourite movies, but also the time machine from Mister Peabody and Sherman.

You run towards strange vehicle and opened the 'door' with the help of Leonardo. What you saw almost made you cry. It was your beloved turtle...

Leonardo gasped inspecting the green creature with the (color) mask.

"Interesting.... Miss can you help me carry this.. creature... Out of this vehicle.. I want to run some tests." Leonardo said fascinated.

Your eyes become darker and evener as she caught on what words meant.

"It's (Y/n), and you won't be using my friend as a dissection material! No sir!" You stood in front of the startled teen.

"F-friend? With that creature?!" He didn't know what to think.

"He is just a mutant, not much unlike most of people from future." You said coldly and flatly as boy almost collapsed.

"Mutants?! What in the world?!" He yelled out of confusion.

"I said I was from the future, and so is he, the future isn't really the most beautiful place everyone would think it is..." You said depression laced in your voice.

"Oh, I see... Shall we get him out?" The boy quickly recovered.

Thinking for a moment you nodded and so you two laid the turtle on the soft green grass. With soft sound (t/n) woke up and shot his eyes wide open, getting in sitting position immediately.

"Oh no! We are dead! I knew it!" He said and fell down dramatically.

You couldn't help but giggle. (T/n) widened his eyes at the sight of his friend.

"You aren't dead (t/n), we are just in past. Approximately 6 centuries." You smiled helping the turtle up.

Leonardo was more and more awe struck as he inspected the creature. That muscle built, that hight, shell, bandana, everything so foreign and interesting.

"Um.. so do you know where are we?" (T/n) started.

"We are with Leonardo...." You started. "The artist."

"Greetings, my name is (t/n)." He introduced himself putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Leonardo mumbled under his breath shaking the mutants hand.

For you, this was a dream come true. Your favourite artist and scientists with you favourite turtle in Italy in XV century...You couldn't possibly think of anything better.

"So maybe we should repair the machine?" You suggested.

"I would need some parts... Leonardo, maybe we could go to your town to get some, I mean I will hide in shadows, don't worry no one will see me." (T/n) suggested and Leonardo nodded.

"I will stay here and keep an eye on this time machine so no one can mess with it." Both boys nodded and went.

You sat on the grass sighning. You watched as the clouds went seeing different things.

But as dreams usually are, they end fast, and so did this one.

With a gun shot echoing in your ears she snapped your eyes open to see she was on a warzone. Not just any warzone for that matter, it was World War II. Your eyes wide with terror as you saw so many lifeless bodies of civilians. But there was some light in all this. You was holding a riffle and wearing German clothing. Yes, not really the happiest situation, but you would stay alive, at the very least.

You ran through some town, which was completely demolished. Some soldiers ran as well, not caring if they shot anyone except you.

Gosh you would like to return to that dream from just second ago, but you couldn't. You tried pinching yourself, anything to wake up, but nothing worked.

Suddenly you saw (t/n), cornered with soldiers that were about to kill him. Widening your eyes and speeding up you jumped in front of him and shot every last soldier in your way.

Than you turned around to horror struck (t/n) and hugged him, crying in his plastron. He hugged you slowly, closing his eyes. Grave mistake. More soldiers came and caught the two.

They brought you in Hitler's residence, a beautiful mansion with big garden. You started shaking. You were separated from (t/n) and you were both struggling to get free. They put handcuffs on your wrists and ankles which didn't allow much movement, than shoved you to the floor.

Just then you noticed big cuts and bullet wounds all around the turtles weak body. As you heard footsteps you looked up, now looking eye to eye with one of the evilest people that has ever lived on Earth.

"Let us go you scum!" You cried out with all left in you, but the man just smiled.

"I am not going to let you go just now, you did kill a lot of my soldiers." Unrealistically sweet voice came from the man's lips.

You spit on his shoe. "Bastard! Kill me, but what did he do to you?!" You said showing towards (t/n) who was half dead.

"He is a mutant of course, and my daughter wants you both dead anyway." Hitler said as girl with red hair and blue eyes came out in a soldier uniform.

"April?!" You widened your eyes, this couldn't be happening! She knows her father! God she manipulated more people!! Urgh!

"I guess you know her already, oh well." Hitler smiled a creepy smile as April grinned.

"Put the mutant in standing position, and get me a knife." The redhead chirped happily.

"NOO!!!! STOP IT!!" You tried to struggle, soldiers kept you on the ground, but they removed your hand and leg cuffs.

With every cut (t/n)'s weak body would whimper.

"Why April?" He asked weakly. Soldiers had to keep him standing, he didn't have enough strength to do so himself.

"Shut up! You don't know how much I hated when you flirt with me and give me present and other stupid things! I have a boyfriend dammit! And I hate you!" With every sentence a new wound was created, each one greater and deeper than the last.

Then as someone brought a glass container they shoved him in, shutting the door. It was filled with poisonous gas and he slowly died as agony struck all throughout your body.

You managed to get up and get the knife from one of the soldiers, killing Hitler first. You killed one soldier and got the riffle, killing off the rest of soldiers so they wouldn't kill you before you were done.

You jumped on April's apex breaking a few of her ribs with the impact. Then you started shoving the knife again and again in her rib cage until blood has covered a life less body of you cousin.

You stood up tears streaming down your face. What had you done? In a swift motion, you stuck the knife in your stomach. You turned towards the gate and saw many soldiers. For some reason you had a smile on your face as many bullets pierced your body. You continued to walk, then fell, bleeding bleeding to death.

_______________

"So please, try to keep it to yourself. Okay?" April wrapped up.

(T/n) nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt so awkward now. Had he really been that obsessive lately?

"I'm gonna go check on her and probably patch up the wound on her head." April stated. "Just, remember this conversation."

"I will." (T/n) replied, watching as April left the barn. "Stupid! Stupid!" He told himself, face palming over and over again.

How was he suppose to win you over now?

A/N; SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! The entire file was deleted when I lost my iPad, so I had to restart. I might put this story on hold since it's summer and I have MUCH more to do now, especially since I'll be driving this time next year. So, either expect slow updates, or no updates until school starts for me.

 


End file.
